


Preguntas

by begok



Series: Calendario de adviento 2020 [14]
Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Gen, M/M, coliver - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28097283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/begok/pseuds/begok
Summary: Está terminando de recoger los platos de la comida cuando alguien llama a la puerta, Michaela se desvía para abrir, aprovechando que iba a subir a su dormitorio, y regresa unos segundos después con un pequeño paquete en las manos.
Relationships: Michaela Pratt & Connor Walsh, Michaela Pratt/Connor Walsh, Oliver Hampton & Connor Walsh, Oliver Hampton & Michaela Pratt, Oliver Hampton/Connor Walsh
Series: Calendario de adviento 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036560
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Preguntas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KrissDL](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrissDL/gifts).



> Fandom: How To Get Away With Murder  
> Pairing: Connor/Oliver  
> Prompt: Cartero  
> Continuación de Fantasías https://archiveofourown.org/works/27964622

Está terminando de recoger los platos de la comida cuando alguien llama a la puerta,  Michaela se desvía para abrir, aprovechando que iba a subir a su dormitorio, y regresa unos segundos después con un pequeño paquete en las manos.

–No sabía que habíais pedido algo –comenta Michaela, sentándose en la isla con los ojos brillantes.

Se gira tan rápido que se marea un poco y ve con horror cómo  Michaela observa la caja y busca la mejor forma de abrirlo. Ni se molesta en secarse las manos, se estira por encima de la isla y coge el paquete, sorprendiendo a su amiga, que se echa para atrás, asustada.

–¿A qué ha venido eso?

–Como abogada, deberías saber que el correo es privado.

Se felicita mentalmente por haber prestado atención a las series de abogados cuando empezó a salir con Connor.

–Eso significa que hay algo ahí que no quieres que vea – Michaela se inclina hacia adelante.

Observa a su amiga, ojos brillantes, sonrisa en los labios y ese gesto decidido que tan bien conoce. Y se arrepiente de haber sido tan impulsivo porque ahora  Michaela intuye que hay algo jugoso en esa caja.

Cuando escucha la voz de Connor saludando desde la puerta, suspira aliviado, esperando que su marido pueda salir de esa con su dignidad intacta y su intimidad no violada.  Michaela no se amedrenta y, en cuanto su chico entra en la cocina, se gira hacia él.

–¿Qué habéis comprado que tu marido no quiere que vea?

Connor mira a Oliver fijamente, buscando una explicación, y cuando cae en qué es el paquete, abre aún más los ojos. Puede verle maquinar una salida.

–Y no me vengas con que el correo es privado. Ya me lo ha dicho tu marido.

–¿Has pensado que podría ser un regalo para ti?

–No es mi cumpleaños. Aunque si es para mí... – Michaela se incorpora e intenta quitarle el paquete a Oliver, que esquiva sus manos.

–No es para ti,  Michaela –responde, escondiendo el paquete tras su espalda, e ignorando a Connor, que pone los ojos en blanco.

–Voy a empezar a pensar mal –su amiga les mira alternativamente y sonríe.

–Quizás tengas razón y precisamente por eso deberías mantener tus manos lejos de nuestras cosas –le advierte Connor.

Michaela comienza a dar palmitas, emocionada, y luego apoya los codos en la encimera y la cara en las manos.

–Eso significa sexo guarro. Y yo a dos velas.

–Siempre puedes volver con  Asher ,  Michaela –le provoca, ganándose una peineta por parte de su amiga.

–Imbécil.

–Lo que tú digas, pero nosotros follamos –se burla Connor.

–Gilipollas –responde  Michaela , enfurruñada.

Connor le tiende una mano y Oliver le da el paquete, se lo coloca bajo el brazo y sale de la cocina. Mientras sube las escaleras, escucha su voz grave y sonríe, girándose para continuar con los platos.

–Ni se te ocurra seguir preguntándole a Oliver. Déjale en paz o le pediré que te hackee el portátil.


End file.
